Et vivent les cours d'histoire de la magie
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash HPDM, PWP : un cours d'histoire de la magie comme les autres : soporifique...sauf quand on a un Harry sous la main pour se changer les idées.[oneshot]


Bon… c'est inutile, ça n'a pas de sens mais j'ai fait ça pour le plaisir alors soyez indulgents. (en fait je m'ennuyais en cours de SVT)

Drake : et voilà ce que ses cours de bio nous font faire tsss…

Moua : comme si ça te plaisait pas toi, c'est plutôt Harry qui devrait se plaindre

Harry : nan, moi ça me dérange pas…

Blaise : petit Potter pervers…

Moua : bon, vous arrêtez de me pourrir mon intro ?

Les trois ensembles : NAN !

Moua :_bâillonne Draco avec sa cravate, rabat sa cape sur la tête de Blaise et menace Harry de l'enfermer dans un placard avec Severus pendant 2 heures_ bon je disais, s'il y à quelqu'un que ce petit truc intéresse pour le caser dans une fic ou autre, c'est totalement OK ! z'avez qu'à me mailer. Allez, sur ce…bonne lecture.

* * *

Draco jeta un œil paresseux sur l'ensemble de la classe. Les trois quarts de ses camarades dormaient, les autres discutaient à voix basse. Parvati et Lavande parlaient du dernier cours de divination tandis que Blaise lui lançait dans clins d'œil par dessus son épaule. Décidément, les cours du professeur Binns étaient vraiment les plus soporifiques de l'école. Draco bailla sans discrétion et répondit d'un geste exaspéré de la main au énième clin d'œil de Blaise. Si encore il avait une raison de les lui faire. Mais Draco s'était mis à coté du Griffondor sans aucune arrière-pensée. Quoique Harry apparemment ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et sa main courait déjà sur la cuisse de Draco. L'héritier des Malfoy sourit et attrapa le poignet du brun pour le placer plus haut sur sa cuisse. Harry, toujours en faisant courir sa plume sur le parchemin, le couvrant de petites traces sans queue ni tête, remonta encore le long du pantalon de Draco et se mit à lui caresser l'entrejambe, à travers le tissu. Sentant avec plaisir une bosse se former sous ses doigts, Harry tira doucement sur la braguette et fit sauter le bouton du pantalon d'un coup de pouce, avant de glisser ses doigts dans l'ouverture. Il entama de lents va-et-vient, toujours penché sur son parchemin, l'expression neutre. Pourtant il exultait intérieurement de sentir Draco grossir encore sous ses caresses habiles. Le Draco en question se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et renvoya un sourire carnassier à Blaise qui se retournait pour la 26eme fois de l'heure. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Binns débitait inlassablement son cours sur les guerres des gobelins, complètement inconscient de la classe qui dormait en face de lui. Draco pourrait même crier son plaisir ou faire une déclaration enflammée à Harry, ça n'aurait d'autre effet que de réveiller ses camarades endormis. Il sourit à cette pensée, mais se retint quand même de gémir. Décidément, ce petit Potter était très habile de ses mains. Un bruit de plume tombant par terre à quelques centimètres de lui le tira hors de sa rêverie. Harry jeta un œil par terre et se retourna vers Draco avec un air de parfaite innocence et murmura un petit 'oops' avant de plonger sous la table pour récupérer sa plume et de se retrouver à quelques centimètres du bas ventre de son dragon. Blaise perdait sa 548eme partie de morpion contre Pansy et soupira avant de se retourner pour faire de l'œil à Draco, c'était tellement drôle. Tiens, mais le petit Potter semblait avoir disparu. Blaise observa un instant Draco, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ses yeux semblaient couverts d'un voile sombre qui les faisait ressembler à deux lacs de mercure, ses mains étaient crispées sur le bureau et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Blaise eu un flash sur l'endroit ou devait se trouver Potter et se baissa pour essayer de voir sous la table. Il ne repéra qu'une tignasse hirsute noire, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'activité à laquelle se livrait son possesseur. Il se retourna et chuchota quelque chose à Pansy qui manqua de hurler et se retourna tellement brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise, ce qui ne réveilla pas les dormeurs et ne dérangea pas outre mesure Draco, toujours dans son monde de plaisirs. En sortant de classe, Blaise fit signe à Harry, montrant la commissure de ses lèvres, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait quelque chose au coin de la bouche. Harry vira en une demi seconde au rouge pivoine et se frotta frénétiquement la bouche, tandis que Blaise partait dans un fou rire incontrolable.

* * *

je l'avais dit ou pas, que c'était débile?

Drake : c'est pas non plus la peine de le répeter...

Harry : pour quoi tu me fais passer la dedans?

Moua : je croyais que ça te derangeais pas...

Blaise : _chantonne_ petit Potter pervers...

Harry : mais tais toi!

Blaise : au fait,t'en reste un peu, juste là...

Moua : bon devant la fuite inopinée du heros pour essayer de trouver un miroir... je vous dis à plus, et n'oublier pas de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
